CIA VIIa Sidenote: Father
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: A oneshot glimpse of Tim as a dad in my CIA series universe. Just something nice and simple and happy right before Christmas. Enjoy!


**A/N:** No, this is not yet another story in my CIA series. It's a oneshot. After the last one, I had a few people ask to see Tim as a dad. That's what this is. Just a short scene set in the CIA universe where you get to see Tim as a dad. It's quiet and happy (a nice change from the last story I posted, I'm sure). It's probably the last thing I'll get posted before Christmas. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own NCIS or its characters. My OCs are mine, however. And regardless, I'm not making money from this.

* * *

 **CIA Sidenote: Father  
** by Enthusiastic Fish

A wail broke the silence of the apartment and Tim woke up groggily. He felt Zahara starting to shift toward the edge of the bed.

"No," he mumbled. "I'll do it. It's my turn."

"You have to work, Tim," Zahara said.

"I'll still do it. Go back to sleep."

"Tim..."

"No, I got it."

Tim pushed himself up and then got out of bed. He stumbled to the nursery door and opened it.

Salma was crying, but not in the _I'm hungry!_ way which meant that Tim really could do it. Quickly, Tim leaned over and picked her up. He checked her diaper and yes, she was soaked. He didn't blame her for being annoyed by it.

"You should really time these things better, Salma," Tim whispered to her as he carried her to the changing table. "If you would wait until morning, we could get to you more quickly. Instead, I have to do this at..." He looked at the clock on the wall. "...at 2:34 a.m. and that means that I'm more sluggish than I would have been, even a few hours later. Or earlier."

Salma continued to whine and Tim yawned as he changed her diaper and then picked her up. She was still whimpering, so Tim walked over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"It's okay, Salma. I've got you. You're completely safe. I love you and you're beautiful. Just like your mother. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Not even early morning whining. But you really don't need to test that. You could sleep through the night. I think we'd all be happier."

Tim leaned back and began to rock, gently rubbing Salma's back, trying to calm her down from her upset. She continued to cry but not as vehemently or as loudly. She was starting to relax.

Then, as he continued to soothe his daughter, Tim suddenly thought of a song. It was one that he hadn't thought of in a long time, but it took him back to that night in the desert with Zahara, when he had thought he was going to die. Sometimes, when he had a hard time sleeping, he would ask her to sing it to him. He began to hum softly. He didn't sing nearly so well as Zahara did, but he could carry a tune at least.

"Hush, lay down your troubled mind

The day has vanished and left us behind

And the wind, whispering soft lullabies

Will soothe, so close your weary eyes."

Salma's body was still stiff. She hadn't yet relaxed, although her crying had tapered off. Tim smiled and continued to sing, very softly.

"Let your arms enfold us

Through the dark of night

Will your angels hold us

Till we see the light?"

Salma was beginning to relax with Tim's rocking and his gentle rubbing on her back. He questioned whether or not his voice was doing anything, but it was giving him a memory that should be terrible but never had been. It was a soft and peaceful memory of beauty in the midst of pain. Then, the door opened. Tim looked over and smiled.

"I told you to go back to sleep," he said softly.

"I heard you singing. It is not often that you do it."

"Sorry to keep you up."

"Keep singing, Tim," Zahara said, her voice in a whisper.

"I can't remember the next verse. You sing it."

"She is hearing you, not me."

"Only if you don't sing," Tim said. "Let her hear something beautiful, not something tolerable."

Zahara smiled and began to sing the second verse.

"Sleep, angels will watch over you

And soon beautiful dreams will come true

Can you feel spirits embracing your soul

So dream while secrets of darkness unfold."

Then, she cupped her hand on Tim's cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the caress.

"You sing the chorus."

"You're better."

"Sing, Tim."

Feeling a little self-conscious, Tim did.

"Let your arms enfold us

Through the dark of night

Will your angels hold us

Till we see the light?"

Then, he sang the chorus again and Zahara hummed a soft descant around the words. And by the time they finished, Salma was sleeping.

"See? She listens to her baba."

"How long will _that_ last?"

"Your voice is better than you think it is, Tim. She will always love to hear you, just like I do."

Zahara leaned over and kissed Tim on the cheek.

"Do you want me to put her back into the crib?"

"No. I don't think she'd stay asleep. I'll stay here for a little bit longer and then put her down. Hopefully."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

Zahara withdrew from the nursery and Tim sat where he was, still rocking Salma. He could still feel that little bit of tension that told him she'd wake up at the slightest stirring. Instead, he just sat there and hummed to her very softly, not any particular song this time, just snatches of tunes. As he sat there, he thought about the life he had now.

He still had his moments, more than he'd like. He still had nightmares sometimes, but right at this moment, the only thing that mattered was how wonderful it was to hold his daughter in his arms and know that he had the family he'd always wanted. He'd be tired in the morning when he had to get up and go to work, but it was worth it. Having Salma was worth any sacrifice.

Tim looked down at her. Sometimes, he could pretend he was just a regular guy. Sometimes, he couldn't. Sometimes, he would feel the fear that he was destined to lose everything and everyone that he loved.

Salma stirred slightly and he smiled at her. He rubbed her back very gently and she quieted. Even though these nightly wakings weren't good for their sleep, Tim didn't really mind it. The reminder of what he had was a good thing for his state of mind.

Finally, Salma felt completely relaxed. Tim smiled and carefully stood up. He probably should have taken Zahara up on her offer to put Salma back into the crib. Tim had to admit that he wasn't always very good at it. He'd awakened Salma more than once by not shifting her around just right. This time, however, he hoped he'd be able to lay his daughter down in her crib and have her stay asleep.

The moment of truth.

Tim leaned over and very gently eased Salma away from his chest and down into the crib. She stirred ominously and spasmed once. Tim hesitated, but then, she relaxed, her arms went limp. Tim smiled.

"I love you, Salma," he whispered.

Then, he went back to his bedroom and slipped into bed beside Zahara. She instantly shifted over to curl up beside him.

"I love you, Zahara," he whispered.

"I love you, Tim," Zahara said.

For a moment, Tim held his wife and felt like the world was perfect. Then, he grinned.

"But it's your turn the next time she wakes up."

He felt Zahara's almost-silent laughter and fell asleep.

All was quiet once more. At least for now.

FINIS!


End file.
